superduex
by Gem-Sama1
Summary: .....He's back and sadly he is still making trouble...
1. It was so innocent, ya know…

Well, my second fic on FF.Net that actually has a story line in it. Trying to think of ideas for Million game show 2, gimmie a review/mail if u have any idea's.. Please.  
  
This is something that I kinda put together at night to make me fall asleep better.  
  
Chapter one - It was so innocent, ya know.  
  
Knives POV:  
  
It was late and we weren't all doing much, I was reading some old newspaper, the insurance girl that Vash calls Millie, she was, by the looks of it finishing paperwork, Chapel was. Well. As you say, 'tending to his young' and Vash was lying on the couch eating cold pancakes, I don't know why the hell he was doing it though, but he looked depressed. (End of Knives POV)  
  
There was a knock at the door, Millie got up from her chair, "Now who could it be at this hour, I hope its not one of the local children, it's way pass their bed time," She said pondering. "If it is one of those brats, I'll gladly take them off your hands," Knives sneered at Millie. "Oh heavens no, Mr. Knives, I don't want any blood spilt! You know how hard it is trying to get it out of the carpet! Besides, I won't allow it, nor will Mr. Vash," She said opening the door to receive a telegram, Knives groaned and thumped his head on the table a fell times before continuing with the crossword puzzle.  
  
"Hey big girl, what is it?" Wolfwood asked putting down his baby girl, Yoko and letting her play with her toys. "It's a telegram," Millie smiled, opening it. Vash looked up. ".Hey, aren't those things expensive to send? I mean, they're like fifty double dollars a word to send y' know," Millie opened the telegram and read it through before showing a huge smile from her face. "It's from Sempai!" she chirped. Vash bolted right up. "What! You mean Meryl?" He asked, wide eyes. "Come on then, read it." Wolfwood forced his wife to go on, Knives didn't bother so he went to go get himself something to drink.  
  
"Let's see here," Millie began, "It says here, firstly to thank me for letting her go on her own to have time to herself to think, She also says she found this really nice little flat to stay in with a really nice view and she wants us to come visit her as soon as possible. Hopefully in the next week as she has something special to share with all off us, But not you Mr. Knives." She said looking up. Knives looked away from his Sprite and pulled a face. "I'm always left out, it's not fair." He whined. "Nah, shut up, it's because you went peeping through her draws and found girl stuff that you're not Supposed to know," Vash said getting up and looking at the telegram over Millie's shoulder.  
  
"So, should we go or not?" Millie asked. "I think it would be nice to see her again, maybe she's tuned her attitude and is nicer now." Vash smiled. "The only reason that you want to go see her is because you have feelings for her," Wolfwood said coyly, Knives suddenly choked on his drink making him burst into a mixture of coughing and laughing and Vash went bright red.  
  
Wolfwood's POV  
  
Oh yes Vash now I've got you now. You're just gonna make up a whole load of lies now.  
  
"I do not have feelings for her!"  
  
I know deep down you like her Vash, she even told me before, you're just afraid of what she's gonna do when she finds out.  
  
"She just happens to be a business partner that I have to work with along with Millie!"  
  
.. Sure Vash.I believe you.yeah, whatever you say Tongari.heh. (End of Wolf's POV)  
  
"Anyway," Vash said folding his arms, "Millie needs to collect her report before she can finally give it in and Knives needs some fresh air." He finished. Knives moaned, "Ohhh, why? I'm gonna enter and be the crossword champion in two days time, I need to practise." "Okay then," Vash thought for a moment, "What's a three letter word that is used to restore yourself," Vash said smugly. Knives' face went blank. ".Er, plant?" he smiled. Vash frowned, "No, BED! Now go! Or I'll kick your butt in!" He yelled chasing his brother up the stairs with Knives screaming like a little kid,  
  
Wolfwood put his arm around his wife and looked up the stairs with his wife, "You know what, out of them two and Yoko, I think she's the only one that acts her age around here." He said. Millie just smiled. "Yup, but that's what makes them two special, huh?"  
  
  
  
Review, I need people to like me. 


	2. shattering the broken heart more…

Now this was done at 5 in the morning after the first chapter  
  
  
  
Chapter Two - shattering the broken heart more.  
  
"Okay guys, are we all ready?" Millie asked putting her coat on.  
  
"Yeah, wait. Where's that little spider of yours?" Knives said slipping his red leather jacket on. "Oh, Yoko? She with one of the local towns people, you won't be killing her today Mr. Knives," Somehow, Millie always looked at everything as if it was a joke. Knives just scowled. "Yoko's with the locals," he said to himself, "You can make a bloody song out of it, maybe I should go into the music biz, it practically writes itself! I knew a girl named Yoko, I was gonna hill her but she was taken by a local." Knives began to sing to himself. Wolfwood just stared. "You know, Your brother has been acting a bit weird lately. Ya know?" he said to Vash, the blonde just nodded,  
  
"Yeah, ever since I got rid of our guns he's been like this, I think he's cracking up." He remarked. Knives turned around. "I HEARD that and I'm not cracking up.I'm just.well.you know.. Losing my mind." Knives began to trail off again.  
  
"He just misses Legato." He said to Nicholas. The man just shook his head and took pity on the plant.  
  
"Hey guys, are we going or what?" Millie called waving from the jeep. It was suitable for this type of terrain along the desert wasteland. The three men trudged toward the jeep and got in. "Oh yeah, Mr. Vash, you can drive today," she said.  
  
"Ohh man, what? Why me? He moaned starting the engine. He could drive: he just wasn't very keen on it, he preferred to walk and view the landscape slowly, even if it was all just sand and sky.  
  
"Because I'm a girl and I haven't got a license yet,"  
  
"I'm a holy man and it says in the bible 'thou shall not drive with a mad marauder next to me,"  
  
"And I, I might just go mental and throw us all a cliff in a blaze of flames.hmm? Not a bad idea actually."  
  
Vash just sighed; he was the only one good enough.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, they arrived at their destination: Minasoko city. It was big and heavily populated, that was because of the many plants and businesses it had stationed there. It was a Saturday morning and children were out celebrating their two days of freedom from school and studies by going to the video arcade and drinking milkshakes with their friends.  
  
"Alright, this looks like the place." Vash said stopping the car, Knives jumped out from the back. "Woo-Hoo! I get to play now!" he giggled. "Oh no you don't!" Vash cried and pulled his brother back. "You have to look after the car, Meryl's not fond of you. Remember?" he said. "What do I get in return?" Knives frowned. "A cookie." Vash smiled. "Oh whoopee." Knives said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Okay, that's good" Vash ignored his sarcastic statement. "Let's go folks!" and they headed off.  
  
"So.what floor is she on?" Wolfwood asked having a puff from his cigarette,  
  
"I heard. That this is the hotel flat that has over 120 stories," Vash said stretching his neck by looking up. Wolfwood suddenly started coughing mentally. "Your:: cough:: joking?!" He spurted. Vash shook his head. "Nope, they said the cheaper ones are at the top, so I'm guessing that's she probably on a hundred and seventeen by my guess," he said. Wolfwood stood staring with wide eyes. ".Lord give me strength." He mumbled.  
  
"Okay, Sempai is on the sixth floor, I'd just found out from the reception." Millie cutting in, "Thank you lord," Wolfwood prayed.  
  
"Man, she must have quite a bit of money to be on the sixth floor, I wonder if she has a Jacuzzi? And why the hell, did I have to wear black today?" Vash said pulling the collar on his trench coat. "Join the club, I have to wear it 24/7," Wolfwood yelled, climbing the stairs at the end, "And hurry up Vash, I wanna get there today!" he shouted pushing Vash forward by shoving him on the buttocks, the blonde gunman squealed.  
  
"Millie! Wolfwood's having an affair with you, he thinks I'm sexier!" he laughed. "What?!" Nick shouted "you lying little son of a b-" "Nicholas! Don't you dare! What would Yoko think?!" besides, we're here." She said stoutly knocking on the door.  
  
"She not Even here." He mumbled. "Yeah, but I'll tell her when we get back, snuggle bunny," Vash cooed, hugging onto the priests arm. "Eww, get off me!" he cried shaking Vash off.  
  
The door opened and Meryl's head popped out of the door. "Guys, hi! Well, don't just stand there! Come in, come in!" She chirped widening the door letting them in. "Sempai! I missed ya!" Millie cried giving the petite woman a hug. "Yeah Millie, I missed you and Nicholas lecturing on about holy stuff," she said letting go of her huge friend. "Nah, 'twas nothin'" Wolfwood said rubbing the back of his neck. "Meryl! I missed ya too!" Vash cried coming in for a hug but Meryl stepped aside making Vash miss and hugging himself. "The feelings neutral Vash," she said patting him on the back. Vash frowned. "Anyway, you've come along way to visit, I think a spot of tea is in order." Meryl said heading into the kitchen.  
  
"Spot? You've really changed your tune Meryl," Vash said sitting down in one of the chairs. "Yeah, thanks for asking. I wrote into a magazine and I made it into the reader's column, it was cool. Yeah. But the best bit was that they asked me to join the magazine company and I've got my own bit in there now, and everything's great now." She said pouring everyone tea.  
  
"So, what did you write about then? It must have been good to get a job." Wolfwood asked taking a sip of the tea and placing it back down on the table. Meryl smiled and got up and headed to the kitchen again and began to rummage through something. "Here, catch!" She shouted and a box came flying into the room, Vash caught it.  
  
"What was the best possible one to do, I did it on the sixty Billion double dollar man of course and I thought that he should get his reward, if it wasn't for him I'd still be stuck with you." She chuckled.  
  
".You make it sound like a bad thing though," Wolfwood sighed. Vash looked at the box. "Wow! Assorted donuts cool! Thanks Meryl!" he smiled one of his goofy grins. "You better save some for Knives, he won't be settled by a cookie." Wolfwood smirked. "Oh yeah." Vash mumbled. Meryl's eyes widened a bit. "Knives? Your brother?" she said. Vash nodded. "Uh huh, he's outside by the car, I thought it would be best if he didn't come." "Good job." She said.  
  
"So um, what was the thing that you wanted to tell us, something special you said in your telegram." Said Millie bringing out a piece of paper that was once the telegram last night.  
  
Meryl paused and turned around towards the gang, a huge smile came across her face. "I know this is all of a sudden, but." She kinda trailed off looking at the floor. Vash got up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Meryl, just tell us, we will all understand because.we're your friends." He said in that oh so convincing voice. Meryl smiled. "Really?" "Yeah, really"  
  
Vash's POV This is it Vash! You're big time! Now all you have to do is wait for the four little words that will come out of her mouth: I love you Vash.. Yeah, then she is all mine baby! ^_____^ (End of Vash POV)  
  
"Okay then!" Meryl's smile grew even wider she stepped back from Vash so the others could see her.  
  
"Guys, I want to introduce you to a new friend," she turned around and gave a little whistle, "Hey Puppy! Come here, I want you to see some friends of mine," she called. Millie, Vash and Wolfwood looked at her with blank faces. "Puppy?!"  
  
A man walked in wearing a pair of denim shorts and a towel around his neck, he obviously just had a shower, and he had snow-white hair and had a muscle build. "Guys, this is Steve. My fiancé." Meryl smiled. Steve just waved. "Hi all" The three all froze at this statement, Vash's heart froze and his world stopped for a split second.  
  
  
  
How simple can it be? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	3. Hatred gets to you…

Woo.part three and still done in the same day at noon! Swearing and violence is also included in this chapter! You have been warned.  
  
Chapter Three - Hatred gets to you.  
  
"We're going to get married in two weeks, and your all invited to the wedding." Meryl squealed with delight hugging Steve's naked chest,  
  
"Sempai, that's great news. You'll be Mrs Meryl.err, what's your surname Mr. Steve?" Millie asked.  
  
"It's Raine, Steve Raine my friend." She smiled.  
  
"Mrs Meryl Raine, it suits you perfectly Sempai," She clapped her hands.  
  
"Just stay away from my girl, alright. Yeah Vash, back me up here.Vash?" Wolfwood looked at Vash who froze. The priest gave him a poke and he came back to reality. Vash shook his head and took Steve's hand.  
  
"Congratulations, your one hell of a lucky guy to get her, do me a favour will ya?" Vash asked. "Sure mate, what?"  
  
"Hold onto her.Hold onto tight and don't let her go.that's the mistake that I made." he said before heading out of the door. Meryl ran but couldn't keep up with him as soon as she knew he was making his way down the stairs.  
  
"Vash! Wait!" she cried but it no use he lifted his hand to show he didn't care.  
  
"Whoa, wait. I.I shook Vash the Stampede's hand?!" Steve choked. Millie and Wolfwood nodded.  
  
".Cool!" he remarked.  
  
  
  
Hey Vash, so how is she? H. Hey! What happened?!" Knives asked looking up from his comic book and watched Vash storm u to the jeep. He kicked the jeep hard with his boot making a loud clatter noise.  
  
"Arrgh! He makes me sick!" he yelled. Knives sledded off the boot of the jeep and walked up to his brother.  
  
"What? Is Chapel smoking habits clogging up all the fresh air?" he said placing a hand on Vash's shoulder. Vash shook it off,  
  
"I'm going home," he said and began to walk out of the city, "Hey. I'll come with you-"  
  
Don't! I mean, don't follow me please, I want some time on my own." And he left Knives standing there with a confused expression on his face.  
  
  
  
The hours passed and night time fell with only one moon in the sky: His moon.  
  
Vash sighed; he really was all alone now, he wouldn't dare to look at Meryl's face again, not with that. That Steve about. Vash shuddered, he never liked the name Steve, not since Project seeD's.  
  
Vash's POV.  
  
Meryl, you've been the only one for me, back then, you understood me. You laughed at my corny jokes and comments; you didn't run from my scars.you cried. You cried because I had gone through so much pain and suffering just to prove my point, to not snuff out any flames off life. I guess Steve was better.  
  
  
  
What is it about him? No scars. Maybe. Or was it that he wasn't the sixty Billion double dollar man. Or maybe it's because he's human.that's probably it. Human. I'm not; maybe that's why. Maybe it's for the better. I mean. I can live for eternity, you. You can only live for so long. Maybe its because you didn't want me to suffer, that you'll grow old right in front of me and die.  
  
Or maybe  
  
You disgust me.  
  
That's it, you hate me  
  
You loathe me  
  
You think my kind is far too dangerous and that I could kill you in a blink of an eye.  
  
Your right...I could  
  
I could shoot you down from where you'll be standing at the altar in two weeks time  
  
..No. That would be wrong.  
  
But who says it is?  
  
Vash lifted his head and stared at the moon.  
  
Hundreds of people die every week; thousands every month, one more dead wouldn't hurt.  
  
  
  
........Would it?  
  
  
  
"Hey Vash!" Knives, he wouldn't mind. He would love it. "You alright brother?" Yeah, my hearts has been busted up and then crushed by a fifty-story building. "I'm fine Knives, what are you doing up here?" "I came to see if you were alright,"  
  
Liar, you wanted to see if I splattered my brains across the desert floor.  
  
"Everyone's been worried sick about you, Vash"  
  
Yeah, yeah.  
  
"Even me,"  
  
Awoo-ga Awoo-ga, Million Knives has feelings I repeat Million Knives has feelings. Every body! Evacuate the building and grab you guns, this is not the real Knives, destroy the impostor!!  
  
"We really want to know what's wrong with you, ya know?"  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah, I.kinda got scared that you might have shot your self over something so mina"  
  
Right men on the count of three; blow his Fucking head off!  
  
One. Two Thr- Wait a minute, something so mina?!? (End of V POV)  
  
"What the hell do you mean, 'something so mina'?" Vash yelled standing up, staring down at his brother.  
  
"Well, what I meant was you getting in a huff over Meryl marring some guy-" "Some guy? Some guy! I loved her Knives, do you know how that feels?! I loved her as much as I loved Rem! I loved her more than Rem, I just never found the right moment to tell her because someone was always with us or we were arguing!" Vash shouted as hot tears began to form and roll down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh.that's right," He picked his brother up by the collar and glared at him.  
  
"You've never loved anyone in your life, have you? You never took the time to think about other people, but you want to destroy all humans' right? RIGHT?!"  
  
Vash screamed and began shaking Knives violently. Knives knew his brother was right, he couldn't bear looking into his eyes and admit it.  
  
"Vash!"  
  
The gunman looked around to see whom it was that called him. He paused and dropped Knives who scurried back and hopefully not get hit by his brother again.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Its Meryl Strife of the bernadelli insurance sociality, special topics: sorting out paper work and BREAKING HEARTS!" He yelled.  
  
"Stop it!" Meryl cried back. "If you loved me so, then you'll understand why I'm marrying Steve!"  
  
"Shut up about Steve, the fucking bastard knows nothing of you, you're supposed to be mine!" he shouted.  
  
He was now in the level where love and hate meet denial and sorrow, when he got to this level, nothing would stop him. Not even a speeding train.  
  
Meryl froze at his words.  
  
"Yours? Vash I'm not a piece of meet that you can just pick up and take home, its not human to do-"  
  
"Yea, but I'm not human am I?"  
  
Meryl stopped, this would lead to bloodshed, and there would be no way to avoid it.  
  
"I know." she mummered.  
  
"Of course you know, if it wasn't for my kind. You wouldn't even be alive. You." He stopped and looked at Knives.  
  
"Get out of here."  
  
"What? You bloody mad-"  
  
"I said get out of here NOW!" He said loudly. Knives looked at the floor and then looked into Vash's eyes':  
  
Hatred  
  
He got up slowly and walked pass Meryl showing no eye contact to the small woman.  
  
Vash walked up to Meryl and held his hand up to her chin.  
  
"Why was I the fool to believe that I could fall in love with a human, your kind are useless. All you do is pollute the planet and make its life span shorter every day. Who I was to believe that I tried to make the land love and peace, I-"  
  
"Stop it now!" Meryl screamed, she shoved away Vash's hand of her cheek and back up, heart was racing and her mind was spinning of possible things to do to try an not get shot by the legendary outlaw, he may not of had his revolver, but he still had the cybernetic gun in his left arm and if he could, use that powerful 'angel' arm of his.  
  
'How can I escape' she thought, 'no one knows I'm up here apart from Knives, but he's probably chickened out, oh come on Meryl think, think!' her breathing became heavier as Vash approached her slowly, a loud click could be heard coming from him.  
  
'Oh god, he's gonna kill me! I knew I shouldn't of come out here.' Meryl shut her eyes and waited for the bang.  
  
"Heads up!" and shout came from.  
  
Suddenly a cross like object came flying through and knocked into Vash's arm causing the gun to detach itself from his arm which was aiming at Meryl, Vash roared in anger and turned in the direction to where it was fired.  
  
The cross-like object landed with a dull thud along with the machine gun.  
  
It was one of Millie's Stun gun Stun rods.  
  
"Whom human dares to meddle in my affairs?!" Vash shouted aloud, it wasn't Millie though who was holding the Stun gun, it was Knives followed by Wolfwood closely up the cliff top.  
  
Knives walked up to Vash silently and stared at him Vash broke the silence.  
  
"Heh look at you dear brother, you've completely changed, you seem to take a liking to humans now." Vash sneered at him.  
  
Knives looked at Meryl and smiled sweetly at Vash.  
  
".Yeah, you're right bro. and you were just like me and I have to say just one thing,"  
  
"Oh really," Vash cocked his head. "What is that, then"  
  
"Back then, I found out that I was a right fucking bastard!" he said before swinging his arm and smacking Vash in the face with the Stun gun causing him to lose concentration and faint on impact sending him a couple of feet back.  
  
"I really didn't want to do that, but I so wanted to come to the wedding and see it," he looked at Meryl who was still in shock, "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked reassuring her. Meryl nodded.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you, and It looks like you've changed you tune Million Knives," Meryl smiled. Knives blushed and began rubbing the back of his neck, sweatdropping.  
  
"Y, yeah, well, I thought I should give humans a chance, since they did create dolly-mix candy, they're my favourite," he joked.  
  
Meanwhile Wolfwood checked out Vash, "Hey, you wanna give me a hand here, he looks unconscious. Maybe we can sort him out while he like his?" Nicholas lifted his head up to get a better look; his face was covered in blood, one big mess. Knives gave the small woman her friends weapon and picked up his brother by the feet while Wolfwood took the upper body and they made their way down the cliff face.  
  
"So," the priest began "What are we going to do with him? He could kill any of us when he wakes up," Knives looked down at the face of the man who destroyed over 300 cities.  
  
"I know where we can take him, it'll be late but I think he might be in,"  
  
"Whom are you going to see?" asked Meryl, following them not so close behind.  
  
"We're going to take him to Dr. Onel, once there he'll put Vash into cold time compression, I know it sounds weird but it'll freeze him and lower his heartbeat; after that I think of something to somehow put Vash right and not kill. If he ever comes through and finds out that he's destroyed lives, Rem would never forgive him."  
  
Meryl paused. ' That woman again.'  
  
One year and a half later, after Meryl and Steve got married they had a lovely baby boy named Julius.  
  
  
  
more to go.. Review please. 


	4. Compression of a time being

Here we go here we go here we go..  
  
Chapter four - Compression for a time being  
  
Six weeks later.  
  
  
  
A group of people began walking following a scientist- a long white corridor with open windows showing the outside of the desert, it was a peasant day and even though all the windows were letting in a cool breeze, the air conditioning was on as well. The scientist came to a stop at a door; it was sliver with a red triangle on it with the words in bold.  
  
Danger, high restricted area. Cold time compression in process. Cold gear is required. No flash photography allowed, keep away from specimen.  
  
The scientist turned towards the group of reporters and handed them all a long dull yellow coat, it was thick and padded.  
  
"Okay, please put these on everyone and make sure that you all have done them up properly. Also, please do not breathe heavily, it could result in hypothermia." The scientist opened the door with a card key and went in followed closely by the reporters.  
  
The room was dark and circular there was a tall column of ice surrounded by lights.  
  
"Whoa, look at this place," exclaimed one reporter. "Yeah, no wonder they keep it a secret, we're the only outsiders allowed in this place." Said another and flipped out a notebook to begin taking sketches.  
  
What was in front of them was Vash the Stampede. Still wearing the jet- black trench coat, eyes closed with his arms crossed over his waist. Frozen in an ice glass column held by metal that had been wielded into the ice; with wires streaming out of it leading to a computer where another man in a long white lab coat was stationed.  
  
"As you know, Vash the Stampede is extremely dangerous and I advice you all to keep you distance, we had some unexpected things happening in the last week, he nearly broke out of the chamber, isn't that right Professor Million?" Said the scientist.  
  
The man that was working on the computer turned around, despite he had a lab coat on you wouldn't give him the name 'professor' he was wearing black sunglasses and had headphones around his neck with the base of some music blearing out. Knives walked up to the group and lowered his sunglasses.  
  
"Huh? What'ya said Gordon? I can't hear ya with all of this computer buzzing around me, and who are these guys?" Knives asked. Gordon sighed and took his Walkman off him.  
  
"Hey, I was listening to Offspring man, give it back!" he yelled.  
  
"Not until you explain to the reporters on the Typhoon." He said.  
  
Knives grunted, ".Tch. Fine, Okay."  
  
Gordon nodded and left the room. Some of the reporters were getting restless. And was Eager to get some questions answered.  
  
"Right," Knives said clapping his hands to get the paparazzie's attention. "Who wants to go first?"  
  
One of them put their hand up. "Yeah, me. Are those really wings sticking at the back there?" he asked.  
  
He was right; sticking out of the back of Vash's cold body was a pair of skeleton wings, no flesh. Just bone.  
  
"Ah, yes. It's not really biologically real; they are wires connected to moniter his heart beat, blood rate, breathing and so on."  
  
"Yeah, here's one. Is it true that he not a human?"  
  
Knives gave a deep breath. "Yes, he is not human. He is in fact.a plant being."  
  
All the reporters stood there, shocked.  
  
"He is a superior plant that means no harm but was provoked into destroying July and it kinda went on from there."  
  
He looked at the computer and pushed his glasses up with his middle finger.  
  
"However, we are researching on how to stop him at this faze right now." He commented.  
  
"Wait, how do you know about this?" another said while others where getting all this information that could be worth billions- sixty double dollar billion in fact.  
  
"It is because, I am his brother. It was my fault that the city of July got destroyed but it was my brother: Vash. That pulled the final trigger and closed Pandora's box that I. Myself had opened along time ago."  
  
They all nodded their heads in unison.  
  
"And now, I think it's best that you all left. You'll probably get frostbite if you stay longer." He stated. They all agreed and began to make their way out but one stopped to look at Knives, he had bright red hair and looked like the age of 17.  
  
"Hey, professor. How old were you when the destruction of July happened?"  
  
Knives smiled with he cold eyes behind the sunglasses to protect him from the dully-lit room where he worked with the computers.  
  
"I was a hundred and twenty-three, I'm now going on to fifty." He said coolly. The boy understood.  
  
"I promise I won't tell the public about the plants and all that, I'll tell the others about it as well. I think us humans and you Plant beings should get along and maybe the destruction of July could be the end of this mad war." He said leaving.  
  
Knives chuckled to himself and stared at his brother placing a hand on the ice with his black leather gloves.  
  
".Maybe your right" he whispered.  
  
And for a moment, he thought he saw Vash's eye twitched to replying.  
  
  
  
Yeah, it was a short one, I was gonna make it part of chapter three but it took too long. Gimmie reviews please! 


	5. The young Death returns DUM DA DUMMM!

Boyakka! Who'd thought that I'd do another one? The summer hols are coming to an end. Oh yeah, in the last chapter. Knives' co-worker was Half-life's Gordon Freeman. If you haven't played it yet, Go get it. I recommend it or you can flame me.Please don't flame me. ^_^; I also found out that the country that Vash manly hang out Stanel on the East Side of GunSmoke.  
  
  
  
Chapter five - The young Death returns.  
  
  
  
:: Note, this chapter takes place 5 years after the scene with Knives and the time cold compression::  
  
The heat of midday was excruciating; the twin suns beat down onto the desert plains, the sand was dry and stable. A lone figure walked across the hot sand in hoping of civilisation, it was dressed in a black sweat suit with a green jacket on top, and hair that just covered the eyes and had leather gloves with hole for easy movement for fingers. It had deep blue hair with a tint of purple, his eyes' amber.  
  
The resurrection of Legato Bluesummers had already begun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, In a small town known as Cherriko. An adult out in the Town Square accompanied a young girl by the name of Yoko.  
  
"Come on Uncle Knives! I wanna show yoo somtin'" squealed Yoko yanking Knives' arm. "Do we have to?" Whined Knives, why did he have to do Millie the favour of treating her daughter ice cream?  
  
"Yea! Me gotta shoo yoo!" she beamed and yanked Knives harder. "Any more pulling and my arm will come off!" Knives thought to himself. "Here weed are!" she said and pushed Knives in front of a shop window, knives stared in.  
  
Right in the front of the display was a huge giant teddy bear. Knives looked at Yoko who drooled at the sight of it. Knives sweatdropped.  
  
"A stuffed animal?" she questioned. "It's nat a stuwffed animally, it's da tweddy bear!" she yelled, "And me wdant it!!" She yelled louder. "So what do you want me to do about it?!" He yelled back. Yoko put on a sweet smile. "Buy it for me!" she said. Knives right eyebrow twitched. "heh....No!" "Wdy nat?!" "Cause I'm only here for Ice Cream, now lets go!" he stated and grabbed her arm. "Me nat movin'!" Knives shrugged his shoulder. "Meh, works for me." He picked her and swung her on his shoulder. She began yelling and kicking his back, she soon gave up though and Knives made his way to the Ice Cream Pallor. "Okay then, me want a bazillion scoops of triple chocolate ice cream, with vanilla fudge and millions of sprinkles!" she yelled over his shoulder. Knives lifted the eight-year-old up in the air making her squeal. "Look, Yoko. There's no such number as a bazillion. Plus you can't get vanilla fudge because some bright spark hasn't invented it yet and I don't think that you'll be getting millions of sprinkles." He scolded; Yoko looked hurt but suddenly cheered up.  
  
".Well, could me have a triple scoop chocolate sundae with a few sprinkles?" she asked. Knives gave a sigh. "Yeah.I suppose, why did I have to do your mother a favour and get you out of the house?" he moaned and let Yoko down.  
  
Yoko blinked at him then put on a huge grin. "Cause you're the best baby satter ever! She cried. "Sitter." "Wha?" Baby Sitter, you need to get your pronunciations right." He corrected. Yoko's jaw dropped low and face was blank. "Proounetiy? Proinniyce.can we get ice cream now, big words make me hungry." She pleaded. Knives nodded and Yoko took him by the hand again and dragged him to the parlour door; his white lab coat and heavy boots throwing up dust along the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! Kid! We don't sell alcohol to under 20's, why don't you go get a soda from a vending machine!" said a barkeep cleaning up a surface where a glass had once been.  
  
Legato sat at the counter and began to trace his index finger on the table making little squiggles where dust had formed earlier. His hair wasn't as long as before but it still covered his eyes. ".I want.a bear.now!" he hissed. "And you aren't gonna get one!" taunted the barkeep.  
  
You can have one  
  
  
  
"You.You can have one," said the man, and began pouring Legato a glass then placed it in front of him.  
  
You can have all the money too.  
  
"You can have all the money as well," he finished. His voice was dull and plain: no emotions at all, like.If he was being controlled somehow. Legato chuckled to himself and drank the beer. It felt good to have something cold and wet slipping down his dry crusty throat like the desert itself. The bartender finished taking out the money from the cash register. He then put It into fifty double dollar piles and then into a bag.  
  
  
  
You are now useless  
  
".I, am now useless,"  
  
You.are not needed no more  
  
"I am not needed no more," he droned dolefully- he out a shotgun from below the counter and aimed it at his head.  
  
Bye-bye  
  
"Good bye." he said before blasting his skull in. Flesh and blood along with brains flew everywhere; Legato opened his eyes and looked around at how quiet it just became. He then looked down at his glass. "Um, barkeep. My glass is dirty, could I get another?" he asked before bursting out into a fit of evil laughter. Even though he had no idea where his loyal master was, he could still carry out Armageddon among the humans.  
  
  
  
"Hey, so this is where you two have been hiding!" exclaimed Millie peeping her head through the door of the pallor. "Hiya mummy!" cried Yoko from her seat by the mirror wall. Millie smiled and came to join her daughter and Knives. She was wearing a yellow flowing dress with a matching bow on her chest and matching shoes.  
  
"Mummy, guess what?! Unkle Knives got me lots o ice cream with sprinkles!" "Well, lets pray it doesn't spoil your lunch." She chuckled. Knives rolled his eyes and shoved a mouthful of ice cream into his gob.  
  
"Oh Knives-San, I hope Yoko wasn't too much trouble, I can't seem to find anytime to play with her. With Nicholas and me working all the time. You're so perfect for the job an all. Besides, Yoko thinks you're an item." She boasted. Knives couldn't help but blush. When he said that he'd try to live along humans, he said that he'd look after Yoko; as Wolfwood worked full time in the local church and Millie as a secretary at an office. Yoko had took a shine to him and spent every waking moment with him when he wasn't at the Stanel's Centra Compression Lab.  
  
"No, she was alright despite a giant teddy bear she forced me to get her." He said. Millie glared at her daughter; Yoko looked down at the table and mumbled an apology. "Well, I've got the rest of the afternoon off so you can go back to the lab and see how Mr. Vash is, Oh. And I persuaded Nicholas to actually give you money for sitting Yoko." She said and pulled out $$150 prom her purse and handed it to him. "Yee-haw, I'm gonna go get me a new MP3 drive." He cheered. Milled blanked. "Huh?" "Lost technology stuff, too complex for you humans." He got up from the table and made his way to the door. He turned around and pointed his index finger at Yoko. "Kill you later Spider." "Bye, bye butterfly. Squash you soon!" she waved. Knives smiled with his light blue eyes and made his hand like a gun a pretended to fire at the child before he left the Ice cream parlour and Millie came to join her.  
  
Out on the street Knives flicked through his money and placed it into on of his pockets in his lab jacket. "Oh yeah, Gordon's gonna be jealous at me. Who would of thought that babysitting a kid could be worth so much and-"  
  
Knives couldn't finish that sentence as some kid ran into him at great speed causing both of them to fall back.  
  
"H, hey. Watch where you're going you pathetic insect!" yelled the kid adjusting his rucksack making sure that he didn't lose any money. "INSECT?! How dare you compare me? Do you not know who I am?!" Yelled Knives back. "You'll never compare to Lord Kniv-" Legato looked up to find that his master was right in front on him sitting with his ass in the dust, the dark blue tinted sunglasses that he wears on his head and His white blonde hair.  
  
"Oh.god." He mumbled staring. "Legato.. It's.been a while." Knives spluttered out. Legato just nodded. "Legato." "Yes, Master Knives?" "Shut your mouth, your going to catch flies." "Yes, Master Knives." Legato said. Knives got up and dusted him down, he held out a hand for Legato. He took it and Knives hoisted him up. Knives looked at him. "You've lost a few inches haven't you?" he asked. "Yes master, resurrection does take a few years off you." He mumbled. "So.how old are you?" he said taking his sunglasses off his head. ".15 My Lord." "Well, come on then. You can help me with my job." He said pushing the sunglasses with his middle finger and then grabbed Legato's arm and headed out of the Town Square.  
  
".You've got a job?!" he stammered.  
  
Yeah, sorry for the long delay but school has started and I'm getting back into things (so id Lady Blue, big up to ya girl!) I'll do more when I come home and finish my homework, enjoy the school term. Gem-Sama 


End file.
